User blog:LeeHatake93/Fake Jimmy Hopkins Article
'''Jimmy Hopkins'' is the main protagonist of ''Bully, and would be playable in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. His Minion is Pete Kowalski.' Biography '''NOTHING LIKE OLD SCHOOL BULLYING' Jimmy Hopkins is a 15 year old student at Bullworth Academy. He was sent there after being expelled from all of his previous schools, but tries to be a better student when he's not faced with the threat of jocks, preppies, and girls. Jimmy carries with him all of the essential items in surviving school life. Books, firecrackers, a slingshot, and other confiscatable items. THE LEGACY OF JIMMY HOPKINS *''Bully'' *''Bully: Scholarship Edition'' Arcade Opening Jimmy's story opens during his second semester at Bullworth Academy. He hears rumors of a special "fight" taking place outside of the school and that the winner would be respected as ruler of the school. Ordinarily, Jimmy wouldn't care, but after hearing that Gary, his arch rival, would be entering, he decides to join just to see Gary lose. Rival Name: Joel and Ellie Reason: Jimmy meets with Joel and Ellie as the former have been fighting to survive. He ignores the fact that they have been in danger and tries to hit on Ellie, much to Joel's annoyance. Jimmy pulls out his sligshot and says, "Every man for himself, right?" Connection: Both come from games in which the player must survive. Jimmy must "survive" the stress of high school life and bullying, Joel and Ellie must literally survive in a post-apocalyptic world. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Jimmy returns to Bullworth Academy. He finds Gary and delivers a wedgie, humiliating him in front of the whole school. As the AP radiates from Jimmy, he issues a new declaration: that if anyone tries to mess with him, he would humiliate them in front of everyone, and wouldn't stand for any more bullying at Bullworth. Gameplay Jimmy would have a trickster playstyle, using many childish weapons and utilizing bullying methods to fight with. Some of his moves revolve around stunning opponents. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Melee Combo' - *'Boxing Combo' - + *'Uppercut' - + *'Leg Sweep' - + *'Air Kick' - (Air) *'Aerial Punch Combo' - + (Air) *'Aerial Uppercut' - + (Air) *'Aerial Kick Combo' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Slingshot' - Hold for a stronger attack. *'Carton of Eggs' - + *'Firecracker Toss'- + *'Slingshot Cheap Shot' - + *'Aerial Slingshot' - (Air) *'Water Balloon' - + (Air) *'Skateboard Ollie' - + (Air) *'Bottle Rockets '- + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'"Kick Me" Sign'- A random student will kick the opponent from behind *'Locked In' - + Traps the opponent in a locker for 5 seconds. *'Stink Bombs' - + *'Volcano 4000 Firework' - + *'The Big Prank' - (Air) Drops a flaming bag while in the air. *'Dodge Ball' - + (Air) *'Rail Slide' - + (Air) Slides down a rail, kicking anyone in his way. *'Itching Powder' - + (Air) Drops itching powder on anyone under him. (Throws) *'Trashed!' - or - Puts opponent in a trash can for 3 seconds. *'Ear Squeeze' - Grabs the opponents ears *'Gut Kick' - Pushes the opponent onto the ground and kicks them below the belt. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Humiliation- ' (Level 1)- Jimmy will either slap an opponent in the face, give them an Indian burn, or subject them to an old-fashioned wedgie, each earning a KO. *'Bike Assault'- (Level 2)- Jimmy rides around on his bicycle, able to kill by running over opponents, firing his slingshot, or punching them. *'Framed'- (Level 3)- A cinematic. Jimmy is seen running down the halls of Bullworth Academy and hides in a locker. The other characters look confused as the school's prefects take them all to detention. Jimmy exits the locker and says, "Suckers." Quotes *When Selected: **"Probably risking my life here. Oh, well." **"Didn't someone, like, die here last year?" **"You guys are gonna get it!" *Prematch: **"Stay back." **"You asked for it." *Item Pick-up: **"Use what you gotta, right?" *Using Humiliation: **"Oh, you gonna cry now?" **"Feel the burn!" *Using Bicycle Assault: **"Get outta my way!" *Using Out of Commission: **"Suckers." *Successful KO: **"Random violence, widespread destruction, gratuitous sadism." **"In a few years, this'll be funny!" **"Come on, it's just water!" **"Beat you into submission." **"Never forget to flush." **"Another victim." **"What? You gonna cry?" **"Taste the chemical burn!" *Respawn: **"You suck!" **"You're dead!" **"You're such a loser!" **"I can feel my insides rotting already." **"Moron!" **"That's it, you're dead!" **"I meant to do that." **"Maybe beating up people won't solve anything....Nah!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction 'My Weapon of Choice: '''Points his slingshot and says, "Stay back." '''You wanna fight?: '''Runs on-screen and puts out his fists. '''Another Fight?: '''Turns and says, "You asked for it." '''Next Target: You- '''Shoots his slingshot off-screen. Winning Screen '''Gotta Run: '''Runs off as prefects chase him. '''Am I in trouble, again?: '''Looks up as an intercom is heard saying, "Jimmy Hopkins to the principal's office." '''Later: '''Rides off on a bike. '''Extra Credit?: '''Points his slingshot upward and shoots it. Losing Screen Falls over and the screen says, "Knocked Out." A prefect tackles him and the screen says, "Busted" A jock runs up and give him a wedgie. Jimmy is seen trapped in a locker, and punches can be heard from inside. Costumes Bullworth Vest His default costume. Bullworth Letterman Jacket A varsity jacket. Minimum Wage His outfit from the food delivery missions. Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Pete Kowalski *DLC: Gary Smith Icons: *Rank 5: Jimmy (Scholarship Edition artwork) *Rank 6: Jimmy with a slingshot (Render) *Rank 7: Algernon *Rank 9: Jimmy (Yearbook Picture) *Rank 11: Jimmy *Rank 12: Gary Smith *Rank 14: Pete Kowalksi *Rank 15: Jimmy (Brown Jacket) *Rank 17: Jimmy's Stepfather *Rank 18: Jimmy on a bike *Rank 20: Lola Lombardi *Rank 21: Johnny Vincent *Rank 23: Jimmy's Mom *Rank 24: Jimmy and Gary (Artwork) *Rank 50: Dr Crabblesnitch *Rank 200: Jimmy with a slingshot (Artwork) Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Loading Screen Background *Rank 19: Letterman Jacket and Slingshot *Rank 22: Hallway Lockers *Rank 25: Bullsworth Academy *Rank 300: Bullsworth Logo Gallery 043-1280x1024.jpg|My poster for Jimmy Stage Bullworth Academy Primary Representation: ''Bully Secondary Representation: The Last of Us The stage begins on campus. Many students are seen in the background, talking to each other, fighting, and chasing each other. Occasionally, students will throw things at the players. Soon, the sky turns dark as Gary Smith is seen running away from something, screaming "Get back!" as he darts into the school. The Infected from The Last of Us swarm the campus and start attacking students. Gary manages to rally othe students and a battle between students and the Infected ensues. Category:Blog posts